Turbo's M and M fic
by TT17
Summary: Tired of all the Ami/Makoto shoujo ai matchups? Well, here's an M and M crossing!! Kind of.....well....it might amuse, hopefully. :-D


Turbo's M and M fic  
rated PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any related characters.   
  
  
Random mumblings:  
Death hurts like hell, he mused.  
This suffocating loneliness....  
Dude you're head's on fire!  
  
  
  
Begin fanfiction:  
After what had been another long uneventful day, Kino Makoto opened the door to apartment 201 and let out a long sigh that let all the tall girl's trouble's fade away. Now was not the time for despair, now was the time she had to be strongest. Now was the time when she was alone......the only person who could learn of any of her weaknesses would be herself......and it was dangerous to know yourself like it is to know your enemies.  
A thought entered her head. She wasn't alone. Green eyes, shot to life by the idea of a battle, scanned the apartment. Nothing. But she could feel their presence. An intruder in her space. She reached for the lights. "MAKOTO, IS THAT YOU?!"  
Mako-chan all but fell over dead at the sound of her friend's voice.  
"Minako....I....how did you....." Makoto stammered as she finally managed to find the light switch.  
Minako bounced in, "Spare key, remember? From when I had to take care of your plants?" Minako held up a small key, the key to Makoto's apartment. "Gomen, I forgot to give it back." For the life of her, Makoto could not remember giving the blond a spare key. For that matter, she couldn't remember any time she had been gone and would have had to have someone look over her plants.  
"Oh" she muttered, as if Minako's story made sense. It had to make sense, her day was too boring for it not to make sense. "Ok....but...why?"  
Minako smiled, "My mom." That was it, that was the big explanation as to why the blond haired blue eyed goddess of love and beauty had come into her apartment without asking. She was good like that, so verbose and complete in all things. "So what's for dinner?" Minako moved towards the kitchen.  
"You should've at least turned on the lights, I nearly had a heart attack...."  
"Didn't want to scare you, Mako...what's for dinner?" Minako asked again.  
"I mean, it's been such a boring day, I was all ready for a good fight and...."  
Minako whirled around and put a finger to Mako's lips to stop her from talking. "Dinner....Minako is sooooooo hungry...." And to prove how hungry she was, she pouted.   
"Chicken....." Makoto tried figuring out what pouting had to do with hunger.  
"Mesquite?" Minako asked.  
"Herb..." Makoto confirmed.  
"Side dishes?"  
"You know, sometimes I hate being the cook.....why don't we call up Ami....."  
At the mention of the blue one's name Minako noticeably tensed up. Makoto didn't notice, she was too busy looking for some sort of side dish to go with the chicken.  
"Mako-chan.......why don't we just eat alone tonight? If Ami comes over....well...you know...." Minako flicked her hair and took a seat. "What?" Makoto genuinely asked....she didn't know, Minako knew, but she didn't know.  
"Oh....you know....she'll want to study or something boring like that......and you already said you had a boring day......we should just relax and play some video games!" Minako smiled.  
"Uh......I guess.....that......you know, she really does need to stop studying so much....maybe we could...."  
Minako pouted, Makoto wondered if she was just trying to convey hunger, or if she was upset over the brunette's words. "I don't know why you spend so much time with her...." Minako started. "I mean.....I don't know, we're all friends, us senshi but.....geez, Mako-chan....people might talk!"  
Makoto took a moment to try and understand just WHAT the blond was talking about.....she realized she couldn't, so she went back to her side-dish. It was rice. But it had a special seasoning, so it was special rice. "WE spend a lot of time together, too." She pointed out as she looked for the chicken.  
Minako smiled, Makoto didn't see the smile since she was halfway into the refrigerator. "Yes, we do, don't we......anyway, let's it just be you and me again tonight, ok? I don't want to have study vibes anywhere near...."  
There was a knock at the door.   
Makoto closed the refrigerator door and looked at Minako. "If you answer the door are people going to 'talk'?" Minako smiled, "Sometimes I think I'd like to give them something to talk about." And with that she smoothly got up from her position at the table and went to answer the door. Makoto stood dumbfounded. As much from the remark Minako had just made as from the bewilderment she had from anyone being able to stand up as smoothly as Minako just did. "huh" she finally muttered before turning back to the rice and chicken.  
Minako opened the door a crack. "Who is it?" Her spine tensed up. Ami. Ami holding a stack of books. Ami with her glasses on, doing that shy looking down at her feet thing. Kami, how she hated Ami sometimes. All the girl ever seemed to do was study. Minako seriously believed Ami wasn't all that smart. If she was such a genius why did she need to study all the time? "If I studied half as much as her I'm sure I'd be getting perfect scores, too." The thought ran through Minako's head before the blue-haired inner senshi finally spoke up. "It's....it's me, Ami."  
Minako finally managed to open the door. It took quite a deal of her strength. Not because the door was heavy or anything....but just because she really really really really REALLY didn't want Ami to be there, at Mako's apartment, when SHE was already there, and THEY were about to enjoy dinner together.  
Ami smiled. "Hello, V-chan." Minako smiled back. "Hey Ames! Come on in, what brings you here?" Oh, how perfectly sweet and innocent that sounded! Ami didn't know any better than to believe her friend Mina was a nice happy pleasant person.  
"Who's at the door, Minako?" Makoto's voice drifted in.  
"IT'S JUST AMI!" Minako shouted back, the shouting wasn't really necessary, but she felt like shouting at that particular moment. Ami winced. Minako noticed and took secret relish in the pain she had just caused. "I am so acting out of character." The errant random thought ran through Mina's head. "But it's so much fun!"  
The two girls went into the kitchen. Makoto was in full cooking swing by now. "Hey Ami-chan! What brings you here?" Ami blushed. "Well, I....."  
Minako noticed the blush......noticed the way Makoto wouldn't stop looking at Ami.....maybe Minako was blowing things way out of proportion but......  
"My mom's not going to be home tonight and I just thought maybe I'd stop in.....I didn't know....I'm sorry, I didn't know Minako was here, I wouldn't have...."  
"It's alright, it's alright." Makoto waved off the blue senshi from explaining herself more. "We were going to call and see if you could come over anyway, weren't we, Minako?"  
Minako's spine once again tensed up. "Oh, yeah....." She giggled. Makoto smiled at Minako when she did that, but Minako didn't notice because she was too busy giggling to notice anything other than the burning rage inside her soul at the idea of Ami crashing her and her precious Mako's dinner.   
"So what are you making?" Ami inquired.  
"Chicken with rice." Makoto answered, and turned back to the chicken and rice. Minako sat down at the table, all smooth-like again. Ami sat at the opposite side. "Why all the books, Ami?" Minako could inquire on things, too, you know. "Oh these....I just have to drop these off at the library on my way home." Ami smiled. "It's just some.....physics and such.....you know......" Minako nodded as if she knew. She didn't really know.....Ami always had a fit anytime someone tried to look at one of her books. Something about they'd crumple the pages or.....they'd make her lose her space in the reading. That was all bulls**t of course. The real reason Ami never let anyone look at her books was because they had nothing to do with Physics, or Calculus, or Enhanced Thermodynamics at all. They were neatly disguised Manga. Ami really was a genius who didn't need to study. Go figure.  
Makoto and Ami were engaging in small talk, Minako was secretly bashing her head against the nearest object. THUNK! Wall. THUNK Table. "You know I think I made too much to eat." Makoto sighed. "Maybe we should call Usagi?" She turned to the two girls at the table, asking their opinion. Before Ami could answer though, Makoto continued, "Minako....what are you doing?" Minako looked up from the wall....."Playing THUNK?" She asked as well as answered. Makoto nodded silently. "Well....maybe you should read a book....." Ami grabbed her books defensively. "Having Usagi over would be a wonderful idea, Mako-chan." Ami said. Minako continued to bang her head.....why why why WHY? The little voice screamed with all it's might.   
Her plan had been so perfect. She knew Makoto wasn't doing anything tonight, she knew she wasn't doing anything.....everything was going perfectly....it was just Minako and Makoto.....and now.....things were falling apart....badly....so badly.  
"Usagi likes playing Sailor V." Minako mumbled, she wasn't really sure why she had said that but....  
Ami nodded in agreement, "Yes she does. You two could play video games and....."  
Makoto was halfway to the phone when Minako realized that if Usagi and her were playing video games that left Makoto and Ami to....to...to kami knows what, "NO!" she shouted. Makoto turned. "What, Mina-chan?"   
Minako composed herself....."Don't invite Usagi.....she told me she was trying to plan something with Mamoru-san and....you wouldn't want her to have to choose, you know...."  
Ami and Makoto both eyed the blond suspiciously, but before they could say anything the timer went off. "Ah, food's ready."  
"Guess it would be too late to call Usagi anyway." Ami realized.  
Minako just looked at the brainy soldier, contempt and all sorts of angry feelings getting the better of her.   
Makoto brought out the chicken and side dish. They all dug right in, and talked and chatted and Minako noticed that the chicken had a slight mesquite flavor to it, but she could have just imagined that.  
*****  
After the meal Ami offered to help with cleaning the dishes. Minako was about to have another heart attack when Makoto graciously assured Ami she wouldn't need any help since she wasn't planning on washing the dishes until later. This was very un-Mako-chan like, thought Minako. She was always so concerned about keeping things clean.....and now she was just letting the dishes wait?  
Ami smiled and said she might as well be on her way, she had to return her...uh...books...to the library, is what she said. Makoto saw her out....Minako secretly tore a pillow apart......upset at the idea of Ami and HER Mako-chan....no no no...that idea was absurd.   
Minako sighed and pulled the pillow close to her. It occurred to her that she'd never tried to tell Makoto just how she truly felt.....about her....and about them. That yes they were best friends...but sometimes Minako wanted just a little more than that.  
  
****  
And so, the blue-haired senshi had left, to a joy Minako could barely contain. Afterwards, Makoto and Minako sat down to watch some television. Minako was thoroughly enjoying herself until Mako-chan asked her, " Don't you need to get home soon?"  
"Huh?" Minako asked intelligently.  
"I mean, won't Artemis get worried?"  
"oh, he knows I'm not coming home."  
Makoto looked puzzled. "He...he knows?" She was obviously baffled, and Minako was panicking because there was now way she could outright tell Makoto she had been planning to stay overnight from the start. "Oh yeah well, you know....I just really can't stand my Mom today so....I told him that.....well, I told Artemis...."  
"If you didn't come home tonight it was because you'd be at a friend's house." Makoto finished.  
"yeah, that's it." Minako smiled, thanking her planet that Makoto had made the excuse up for her. The truth of the matter was Minako's mother wasn't even in town that night....but what the other senshi didn't know couldn't hurt them....  
"Do you mind if I stay the night? I don't want to be an intrusion...."Minako pouted.  
"Oh, it's alright." Makoto started wondering if maybe Minako was hungry.  
They continued their television watching. It was some cheap romance. Minako was thoroughly disgusted by it. "Love doesn't work like that." she snorted at the end of the made-for-tv movie. Makoto smiled at her friend, "So...how does it work?"  
Minako mumbled something to the effect of she wasn't sure, but it certainly didn't work like THAT.  
Suddenly, an idea hit Minako, she turned to her fellow senshi. "How do you think love works, Mako-chan?" Makoto looked confused, Minako laughed. "Oh I....I don't really know anything about love, Minako-chan....I mean...you know me and all my...all my sempais....."  
Minako pouted. "I thought those were all just a front?"  
Makoto gagged a little. "What?"  
"You know.....cuz Usagi's so boy crazy she gets all of us to act like that...."  
"You say "you know" a lot, and seriously...I don't know." Makoto cocked her head.  
"It wasn't a front?" Minako pouted.  
"It was...but...I mean...it wasn't, but it was.....I mean, they're all cute....the guys....but none of them are meant for me.....right?" Makoto looked at the ceiling.  
"So...who is meant for you?" Minako asked, ever so innocently.  
"Is...is it Ami?" she asked.....horror, utter horror, running through her mind.  
Now it was Makoto's turn to laugh, and Minako's turn to look confused. Once she was through her spell, Mako managed to get out, "As if! That.....her and...and ME?! Right....we're just friends, and that's all it'll ever be....no interest, trust me!"  
Minako felt her hear soar into the air, thanks Kami, Mako-chan WASN'T so dense as to fall for the blue-haired senshi after all!  
Minako moved back and studied her friend, who was still giggling at the idea of Ami and her...oh no no no no, that was absurd. "One of the outers?" Minako asked. Makoto stopped giggling. "For the last time, I am NOT in love with Haruka! I just think she's a cool role model!" Minako smiled. "So, it's one of us, one of the inner senshi?" "Who ever said it was even a senshi?"  
Minako blushed. "Well, I just....figured.....why else would you not want to tell me?"  
Minako was silent for a moment, her head turned down; but she turned back up with a little smile. "Fire your passion?"   
Makoto sighed. "No." It was inevitable, she began to realize. Venus always figured out Jupiter's secrets, even when Jupiter didn't know she had a secret.  
Minako smiled knowingly. "Oh, well...then....if it's not one of the outers....and it's definitely not Ami....and it's not Rei.....hmmm....who's left?"  
Makoto sighed again, she'd been caught, and Minako was milking the moment for all it was worth. "Ohhhh...." Minako's eyes lit up in mock recognition. "Could it be...." and with that she leaned in close to Makoto, to the point where their lips were almost touching. Then, in the most playfully seductive and sultry voice she could manage, Minako finally finished her question. "Me?"  
Makoto couldn't answer at first, she was too baffled by the insane proximity of her friend. "Y...yeah..." she stammered.  
"OH GOOD!" Minako kissed Makoto's forehead and jumped off the couch. "Cuz I love you, too!" And with that, Minako bounced off in the direction of the kitchen, leaving a very confused, very unsure Makoto to digest what had just happened.  
She touched her forehead..... "Minako...loves me...too?" she said quietly. A wry little smile managed to cross her face. "Rock...on....."  
"So...Minako...what did you...what did you want to do...now?" Makoto called out. Asked and answered, Minako walked back into the room, holding a can of whipped cream, a devil of a smile across her face. "oh.....you know...." she said, as she pounced on her unsuspecting love.  
  
  
Turbo wants to apologize for that ending....it seemed cooler when I thought it up in my bed at two o'clock in the morning.  
Turbo wants to apologize for the weird Veggietales reference in there.....as well as thank Cher, author of The Misadventures of The Three Drunk M.eigo's, for the game of THUNK. Also, thanks to the proud people over at M and M for warping my fragile little mind...he he he....no no no, it's all good.   
TT17  



End file.
